


Instincts Will Lead You Home

by Onikotsu



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, ghost cores are fun for sex, older!Danny, season three never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onikotsu/pseuds/Onikotsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Vlad really hated his inability to say no to the people he cared about. They were fortunately a small number or he would be doomed. But when Maddie had called asking for a favor he had said yes before he even heard what it was. </p><p>In retrospect that had been less than wise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instincts Will Lead You Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apuzzlingprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apuzzlingprince/gifts).



Sometimes Vlad really hated his inability to say no to the people he cared about. They were fortunately a small number or he would be doomed. But when Maddie had called asking for a favor he had said yes before he even heard what it was.

 

In retrospect that had been less than wise.  

 

Though it had sounded like a dream come true at the time. Daniel was home from college terribly ill and the poor boy had kept saying how much he just wanted to be in the open, clean air. Which was not something a city had in abundance. And whom else did the Fentons know who had the space for him in the fresh air? Maddie’s sister had the fresh air, but she didn’t have the time or resources to care for a sick child who fluctuated between lying around in bed with a high fever and pacing him room like a confined wild animal. No, Vlad was their only option and for the first time in many years Vlad was thrilled that he had bought a castle in the countryside.

 

The gardens were large enough for the young halfa to roam even if he felt like going ghost and the castle quiet enough to give him peace. And they had had a truce long enough that he didn’t think that even in a fevered state that Daniel would forget it.

 

Sometimes thinking about the truce made him grind his teeth. It had been humiliating the day he had finally had to acknowledge that Daniel was going to be so much stronger than him. Whether it had been how early he had gotten his powers or how often the boy had been forced to use them by the time Daniel was 17 he was a force to be reckoned with. Even though his ghost powers slowed his aging Vlad knew that to go up against a powerful man in his prime would mean that every small miscalculation would open him up to utter defeat.

 

Brokering a truce had been humiliating, but the idea of being flat on his back as Daniel stood over him, effortlessly victorious, had made him want to be sick. When Daniel had went off to college he had joined the rugby team and every time Vlad went to a game Jack had invited him to and saw Daniel tackle another player and send them to the ground without any use of ghost powers he was glad that he had saved himself from that.

 

Daniel had grown into his lanky limbs, gaining almost the height of his father but never filling out the same way. It had still left him much bigger than Vlad, which was clear even as Maddie had to help the shaking boy up the front steps of his castle when they finally arrived to drop him off.

 

Vlad rushed to help her as Jack got his bags out of the trunk of the Fentonmobile. Daniel lifted his head and looked at him with glazed eyes as he helped prop him up and even as Vlad tried to think of something to say, something comforting without being a lie Daniel rubbed their checks together, his flesh so hot against him, burning and to his horror he felt his core give a shudder. Was this some sort of contagious ghost virus? Maddie gave an awkward laugh. “Sorry about that Vlad, I forgot that he did that to a couple people before. He’s just a little disoriented.”

           

Vlad held his tongue about what he thought about the diagnosis of him being just a little confused. Her eyes were wet and didn’t leave Daniel. If his arms hadn’t been busy holding him up he would have hugged her, as if that was any sort of comfort. “Long trips take it out of everyone, let’s get him into the room I had prepared for him and then we can sit in the study and you can tell me everything.”

 

He resisted the urge to snidely remark ‘oh and Jack can come too’. It had taken time to win back Maddie’s trust and he knew there would not be a second chance. He had decided to be content with her friendship, made closer by weekly chats over the phone and the occasional visit. He had forgotten how much he truly adored Maddie as a friend. He still enjoyed having fun at Jack’s expense however, he hadn’t changed that much.

           

Maddie nodded and they half carried Daniel to bed where they laid him down. He looked so fragile there, even as his strong grip on Vlad’s arm, keeping him half bent over him, showed that his strength hadn’t completely deserted him. “Let go Daniel, you’re safe in bed now.” He looked over to see how Maddie was attempting to pull away, looking for tips.

 

But to his surprise she was already standing upright, looking at him in confusion. Daniel groaned, an animal, pained noise and Vlad froze, afraid that he was hurting the boy in some way. Maddie gently took Daniel’s arm as if he was made of glass. “Danny come on let Vlad go, he needs to come to the study with me.”

 

Daniel shook his head and gave a childish whine. “Don’t want him to leave, mom make him stay with me.” He opened his glazed eyes again as he looked up beseechingly at his mother like a child who wanted to keep his favorite toy.

She stroked his forehead. “He’ll be right back when we’re done talking, I promise I’ll make sure he comes right back.” Well Vlad had been hoping to catch up with them before they left but he supposed in the face of such insistence it was almost impossible for Maddie to refuse Daniel, and it was always impossible for Vlad to resist Maddie’s wishes.

 

Daniel let go with a mumbled, “Okay, bring him, bring him back to me.” His eyes stayed locked on Vlad until he was out of the room.

 

When he had closed the door behind him Vlad turned to Maddie and asked,  “Is this normal behavior for him?” Daniel had never warmed up to him really; he couldn’t really blame the young man for that. So the fever must truly be doing a number on him to have him clinging to Vlad like some sort of stuffed toy.

 

She shook her head, “No, but I’ve been by his bedside a lot and so have Sam and Tucker. Maybe it’s caused by the shorter duration of you staying?” But she didn’t sound sure at all in that theory and he could see why; it was extremely weak as far as theories went. But knowing that Maddie’s theory was likely wrong didn’t do anything to explain what Daniel’s behavior was really caused by.

 

When they all sat down Maddie and Jack went over everything with him, the medical files that said they didn’t have a clue what was wrong with Daniel and their own observations of how to make him comfortable and how he tended to act out in random bursts of anger before becoming listless and laying there groaning. Vlad diligently took notes, knowing how much they were trusting him leaving Daniel in his care. When they had told him everything that they could think of they all headed back to Daniel’s room, Vlad entering first. Daniel looked up at him and asked, “Are they gone?” For a weird moment Vlad thought he almost heard hope in his tone.

 

But then Maddie and Jack followed him in and Maddie gave him a soft, reassuring smile. “No Danny we’re right here, it’s okay, when you’re feeling up to it call us alright?” Vlad had invited her and Jack to stay but they had the responsibility to watch Amity Park and keep it safe.

 

Daniel’s face scrunched up in a frowning pout before he sighed, “Fine whatever just go, I’ll be fine just go. Go and I’ll be fine.” His tone was harsh and if Maddie hadn’t told him about how Daniel could be now that he was sick he would have scolded him.

 

It was tempting to do it anyway with how both his parent’s faces crumbled a bit before Maddie rallied herself and headed for the bed. “Alright, just call us when you have the energy alright?” Maddie kissed his forehead. “Love you baby.”

 

Daniel sighed and reached out to hold her hand for a moment. “Love you too.” before Jack came up to do the same. Vlad felt awkward standing in the middle of this and averted his eyes quietly. When his parents were able to stop lingering Vlad headed for the door with them, ready to show them out of the house and on their way only to be stopped by Daniel demanding, “Where are you going Vlad?”

 

“I need to show your parents out.” What was this about? This was twice now that Daniel hadn’t wanted him to leave the room.

 

He shook his head weakly as he begged, “Stay, they know the way to the door.”

 

The begging was almost enough to make him stay. He was right and when was the last time that someone had been so desperate for his presence? There had never been anyone like that. But he couldn’t just do that to Maddie so he shook his head and said, “Daniel, that would be extremely rude, I will come back when they depart.”

 

Daniel growled, “Fine, come right back, god it’s taking forever. Why does it have to take this long?” Vlad was taken aback by the anger on his face and glanced back to try and get some feedback from Daniel’s parents on this but they were already out the door and down the hall, Jack’s arm wrapped around Maddie’s shoulder.

 

Left alone he floundered, only managing to ask, “What?” What was the rush? What was taking too long?

 

Daniel shook his head. “Nothing, just come back as soon as you can.”

 

Vlad shifted, starting to become concerned, but he did have to see the Fentons out so he left, shutting the door behind him. He said his goodbyes to them and gave Maddie some scones for the road before putting up with one of Jack Fenton’s bone crushing hugs so he could give Maddie a gentler hug of his own.

 

But all too soon they were gone and he was heading back to Daniel’s room. He knocked and was told to come in but before Vlad could say anything Daniel asked, “They’re really gone now?”

 

He nodded. “Yes, but Danie-“ He was cut off before he could demand an answer to the hostility towards his parents and the way he demanded his presence instead.

 

“Fucking finally.” Without warning he kicked off the covers he had buried himself in and got up, rolling his shoulders, eyes still fever bright.

 

“Daniel? You shouldn’t be up.” The boy had seemed too weak to stand earlier but now he seemed better, standing there with a confident cross of his arms against his chest.

 

He chuckled, “Oh you don’t have any idea either do you? Come on Vlad, think back to being twenty something and what happened?” The look he gave him was almost as if there was a private joke between the two of them and Vlad felt a painful clench in his chest. He had never been the person that people had in-jokes with.

 

His mind scrambled for what he meant, wanting that connection of knowing what he was taking about. It seemed to him right now that he was only inches away from forming a bound with Daniel, from making him smile and nod and then there would be someone who shared in jokes with him and knew what it was like to be a halfa. His heart racing he asked, “You mean my accident?” That was only the only thing that he could think of worth mentioning that happened back then.

 

He felt his heart clench at Daniel shaking his head. “No, after that, when you ended up like me. Mom telling you all my symptoms must have rung a bell.” His eyebrows rose expectantly.

 

But for all his expectation Vlad didn’t have the answer and he wanted to scream as he shook his head. “I’m sorry Daniel, they didn’t. But we’ll figure it out.”

 

“I already know. I can’t explain how I know but I know. I’m- I’m.” He licked his lips, for the first time nervous as his cheeks flushed. “I need to claim my mate.”

 

He couldn’t help it, his eyes flicked down and landed on the way his sweat pants bulged. Vlad’s cheeks flushed as he snapped his eyes back up to see Daniel smirking. He drew himself up, putting on confidence that he didn’t really feel, but was so good at faking. “What? Daniel, listen, everyone has baser urges, you have to learn how to control yourself. This is completely-“

 

Daniel snapped, “You’re not listening!” He ran his hands angrily through his hair, pacing a few steps to the right before looping back the other way as if he was an animal that had been caged too long.  “This isn’t the same, this is something ghost related and why the fuck didn’t you go through this?” He paused his pacing and looked at him with something strangely between pity and envy. “Unless… because you were the only one of your kind at the time your body skipped over it. Because it knew you were all alone.”

 

Being reminded that he was alone made Vlad grimace before he managed to smooth out his expression. “Daniel this is ridiculous, I’m sorry that your fevered brain as cooked up that you need to have intercourse with someone to feel better but that isn’t something that exists.” At least as far as he knew, but it just sounded so ludicrous that he knew it couldn’t be real.

 

“Not someone, you.” There was no question there, only a plain statement of facts as Daniel watched him, a hungry look in his eyes that were glowing slightly green that made Vlad feel undressed even in his usual suit.

 

His throat felt dry as he managed, “W-what?” feeling like an imbecile for not having something else to say, but he had never been told something like that before. That he was the only one for someone. He was broken out of his shock when Daniel reached for him and he backed away quickly.

 

When Daniel didn’t reach for him again he gave a slight sigh of relief. But Daniel’s hand stayed out, moving to imploring, “I need you, you’ve said it yourself, we’re two of a kind. We’re drawn to each as the two of own species. The only halfas.” He laughed a strained laugh and Vlad hated how twisted it sounded. “God do you know how hard I had to work to get them to finally call you? Mentioning wide-open spaces, how I wanted quiet and seclusion. It was fucking horrible.”

 

Since telling him that his delusion was wrong didn’t seem to be working he tried a different tactic, “You don’t even like me Daniel, this isn’t something you really want.”

 

The snarl was back on his lips, the glow of his eyes worse. Whatever was happening was definitely something ghost related at least. “Don’t tell me what I want, I started dreaming of you, thinking of you, I crawled into our guest bed and it smelled like you from the last time you stayed the night.” He reached out for him again and laughed that horrible laugh as Vlad skittered away again. “I rubbed against the sheets until I came, my face buried in them.” Vlad gaped and blushed at Daniel saying such a thing and the younger man seized his opportunity, grabbing him and pulling him close, burying his face in the crook of his neck and moaning, “God you smell good, you smell right.”

 

Vlad shuddered as he felt his core practically vibrate and shoved him away. The feeling hadn’t been unpleasant really, just intense and he remembered the way his core had reacted before and with a sinking feeling in his chest realized that Daniel might actually be right about what was happening to him. But all he said was, “Daniel stop that, this isn’t going to happen.” There had to be a way around it, even just waiting it out, it had to end at some point right?

 

“It will, I need it too. You don’t understand Vlad, I need this so bad.” There was a note of begging in his voice and it was only the seriousness of the matter at hand that allowed Vlad to not fold. How often had he imagined Daniel asking for something from him, being the only one who could provide what was needed?

 

He just had to remember that giving in right now would only end in disaster so he straightened up and said firmly, “It will not, I won’t allow it.” He had to be the adult here, well the older adult at least. It was always so strange to remember that Daniel was really an adult now.

 

A dark expression came over Daniel’s face as he sneered, “What’re you going to do? Fight me?” At Vlad’s startled expression he laughed again and Vlad had the sudden urge to punch him until he never had to listen to that sound again. “Come on and try Vlad, I know why you called that truce years ago.” He licked his dry lips and looked Vlad over. “But to be honest I always wanted you to try something just one more time, just to let me knock you on your ass and beat you into the dirt.”

 

Vlad took a step back. “D-daniel?” He didn’t like the way this was going. It seemed that even though his parents hadn’t known what was truly wrong with him the mood swings that they had described were very much real and not just an act to get himself here. At least he hoped it was just a mood swing and not the way that Daniel actually felt or he was going to have to get out some weaponry to defend himself.

 

The sound of his voice, so uncertain and edging into fear snapped Daniel out of his mood and he bit his lip and took his own step back from Vlad. “Shit I’m sorry.” He looked up at the ceiling with eyes that had returned to their normal blue and took a deep breath before admitting, “Th-this isn’t… it’s so hard to think straight around you. It hurts so bad and I just want it to stop.” It was almost flattering to think that he was affecting Daniel so much, almost. Vlad wasn’t blind; Daniel was a handsome young man and carried himself with a sense of confidence that came from his extreme power. When he had gone to his games Daniel had had girls cheering him on enthusiastically. But it was Vlad Masters that he came too, who he had tricked his parents to bring him to. No one had ever wanted him that badly before.

 

But he couldn’t think like that, he needed to remember that Daniel wasn’t in his right mind right now. He owed it to Maddie and Daniel to refuse him. “I’m sure it will stop in time Daniel.” It was a weak reassurance but he couldn’t tell him anything else right now. Though maybe he could work in his lab on some sort of cure.

 

For the first time he could see fear in his face as he asked, “What if it doesn’t? What if I just burn up and die?” For a moment Vlad wished that he had had this same experience so he could assure Daniel that that wouldn’t happen. But if he had gone through it he would have gone through it knowing their was no hope, he would have been completely alone, not even a family to care for him even though they didn’t know what was wrong.

 

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind and started, “Dani-“

 

But the moment of peace was gone and he hissed, “Get out! I just can’t- if you just keep standing there.” He ran his hands through his hair, scratching his scalp. “Why won’t you just give in? It would be so right.” He looked up at him, the glowing green hunger back in his eyes.

 

Vlad swallowed, making sure to not appear afraid or intimidated. “I’m going to leave you alone now Daniel, work on getting yourself back together.” Daniel’s eyes narrowed slightly but he didn’t move to stop him as he took a step back and then another. Vlad let the room without taking his eyes off Daniel, never turning his back on him.

 

 

            Daniel watched him until the door was closed, separating them as if it could withstand even a punch from him. For a moment he felt the urge to do just that, to destroy every flimsy barrier between himself and Vlad. To make the other man see the connection that he had had thrown in his face by whatever this was.

 

It wasn’t fair that Vlad had never known this heat, overwhelming and enough to drive him mad. If he had he wouldn’t hesitate to give in, to sooth this agony. Vlad might have a fire core but right now Danny was sure that he would be so cold against him that he would suck the heat away and leave him cool.

 

But at the last moment he was able to hold himself back and just collapsed back onto his bed and staring up at the ceiling. He would control this. Vlad had said no, repeatedly. At least he was now around Vlad who would be able to help more than his parents, who he hadn’t even been able to tell the real problem.

 

He wished that he hadn’t waited so long, that he had gone to Vlad at the very beginning. At first he had just thought he was horny and ended up hooking up with people at different parties. It had worked for a few weeks as he ignored his rising fever. Had ignored the dreams of Vlad and hands on him that could slip through his skin. Finally he couldn’t focus at school anymore, feeling physically ill and weak in combination with mood swings to rage as some instinctual part of him ached for what he needed and what he was denying himself.

 

If he had only given into the signs in the beginning, had known what they meant, he could have started working on Vlad at the very beginning, getting back in casual contact with him and warming the relationship up slowly. But now his will to fight what he needed was in tatters. For all of Vlad’s platitudes he knew this wasn’t going to just go away with time, that he wouldn’t last that long without doing something he would regret, that would make Vlad hate him. He had to convince him to at least let him have him, they could figure out the rest of it when he was no longer out of his mind.

 

Now that Vlad was gone he was exhausted. The continual fever and other symptoms were draining his strength slowly. He meant to stay awake and think of ways to convince Vlad now that he knew where he stood with him but instead he fell asleep and dreamed the sort of dreams he had been having for the last months.

 

Vlad was there, warm against him, their fingers laced as they walked through a sunlit forest. Vlad was receptive as he pushed him up against a tree, kissing and arching into his hands. When they parted he said something sarcastic.

 

A month ago Daniel would have been able to actually remember what had been said, his dreams had been so structured and complete. Now all his mind could grasp was the feel of him against him, of how right everything was as they fit together like two puzzle pieces.

 

He moaned in his sleep, hips moving against the bed as his mind tried to achieve what his instincts needed so badly or at least soothe the burning into something less desperate. It would only be a stopgap for the real issue but in dreamland Daniel was content to listen to Vlad’s low moans as he was taken against a tree, their fingers tangled together.

 

 

Vlad had received a meal plan for Daniel that had been made up by his doctors who were trying to replace the energy and fluids that his body was losing from being ill so he just had to hand it over to his cook with instructions to start the first meal. He then headed down to his lab, beginning to work on a cure for this heat or whatever it was. By the time his cook texted him that the meal was ready for him to take to Daniel, even before Daniel had arrived he had told the staff not to enter his room, the machines were whirring away and he would have some sort of results in a few hours.

 

He picked up the tray from the kitchen and headed towards Daniel’s room, a slight amount of dread at what mood he would find Daniel in growing in his stomach. Balancing the tray on one hand he knocked, trying to ignore the moaning he could hear through the door before it stopped and Daniel said in a voice still full of sleep, “Come in.”

 

He entered and set the tray down on the bedside table. “Here’s your lunch Daniel, the cook made it to the exact specifications given to us by your doctor. I’ve also started working on a possible cure”

 

Daniel looked up at him from where he was lying on the bed, face still flushed from whatever he had been doing before he came in. But at least the green glow of his eyes when he was becoming aggressive wasn’t present at the moment. Instead he looked somewhat sad as he looked up at him and asked, “Vlad are you trying to punish me?”

 

Of all the things he had been expecting Daniel to ask that hadn’t been it. He had been expecting some sort of questioning about the research he was starting. But even as he ran the question through his mind again, trying to make sense of it he really couldn’t so he was forced to ask, “What do you mean by that Daniel?”

 

The young man worried his lip between his teeth for a moment. “Are you trying to punish me for all those years I left you alone? For all that time when I should have curled you into m arms and held you and told you how special you are, how loved you are?”

 

The thought of Daniel saying something like that to him, of actually holding him close and meaning it not just as a means to an end made him swallow hard. He had to remind himself yet again that this was something he had to deny himself. Daniel would hate him if he gave in, no matter what he was saying now. No matter how nice it sounded. His throat was still dry so he had to swallow again as he shook his head. “No of course not, I’m trying to look out for you. I’m sure whatever this is will run its course and I don’t… I don’t wish you to regret something my dear boy.” Regret him. He could stand looking at him with distrust; it was even amusing and somewhat gratifying to still be considered a threat. But he didn’t want Daniel to look at him with disgust, to think of him as the sort of person who took advantage of someone while they didn’t know what was happening, not really.

 

One of Daniel’s hands reached out and took Vlad’s before he could pull it away and Vlad didn’t want to spark a temper shift so he allowed Daniel to hold his hand. It was so warm against his skin. It had been forever since another human being felt warm against him due to his hot core. Daniel looked so sincere as he assured him, “I won’t, how could I regret something like this?” He smirked and a little bit of the hunger was back in his eyes as he looked Vlad up and down. “Pinning you down and making you scream and making the burning stop. Vlad it aches, I ache. We belong together but you’re denying me.”

 

Vlad knew he was blushing, he could feel the burning of his cheeks and the glow of the tips of his ears. But he really couldn’t help it, he wanted everything Daniel was offering, he wanted to be held and loved, wanted to be touched and cared for. And he was running out of arguments about why this was a bad idea.

 

Sensing his weakness Daniel pushed harder, “We could have each other forever Vlad, we could learn each other and never have to worry about secrets. After all all our biggest secrets are already right there out there in the open right?” His thumb was stroking against the back of Vlad’s hand, the calluses of it rubbing against soft skin and the little scars that came from doing lab work back in college before he could heal anything. He smiled up at him, that quirky soft smile that he shared with Maddie, which had always made Vlad melt. “Come on, just give it a try?”

 

He swallowed and looked away. “I’m not strong enough.” It stung to admit it but he knew himself well enough to know that it was true. If he gave everything Daniel was talking about a try he’d never be able to let him go. Even if Daniel hated him later he would cling and fight to keep clinging.

 

Those big blue eyes blinked in confusion. “I’m not going to hurt you Vlad, I mean even though I’m stronger than you now you’re not weak by any means.”

 

Vlad pulled his hand away and took a step back. “I don’t mean like that. I mean… you know my personality is obsessive Daniel. I’m afraid that if I have you, if I feel that connection that you’ve been talking about feeling that I’ll never be able to let you go after it.” He didn’t want to put himself through another obsessive need for someone he couldn’t have. He didn’t think he would survive it.

 

The smile didn’t leave Daniel’s face even as he reached for his hand again. “Me neither, I’m not really interested in letting you go.”

 

He took a step away and started pacing, the sound of his dress shoes muffled by the carpeting. “But what if that’s just your heat talking?” Because it really could be, Daniel had shown himself to be someone unhinged at the moment and he couldn’t completely trust his word.

 

“Fuck Vlad, when I started my heat, and oh god that’s the most embarrassing phrase to ever cross my lips, I dreamed about you when I was still in my right mind and I didn’t care except that I figured you were completely impossible to have. I mean you still called me ‘boy’ sometimes and that does not say ‘hello Daniel I see you’re a strapping young man now who’s quite the attractive sexual partner’.” He put on a posh sounding voice as he imitated what sort of thing he thought Vlad would say.

 

“I do not sound like that.” Daniel gave him an unimpressed look at his avoidance of the real issue at hand. “I… ever since our truce we have seen less of each other of course. I didn’t want to lose our connection, even if it was one built on antagonism.” It had still been one of the closest relationships he had with another living soul.

 

“Then let’s build a new one.” His voice was one that Vlad recognized well, it was the one that had complete conviction in what he was doing. But when he tried to rise out of bed he stumbled a bit and without thinking Vlad reached out to steady him. The tips of his ears burned slightly but he still said, “Thanks.” He didn’t move away even after he had steadied himself, instead pulling Vlad closer, flushing against him in an embrace as he tucked Vlad’s hair behind his ear and Vlad shut his eyes in surrender.

 

“Very well let us attempt this. I will send everyone away for the week.” The last thing he wanted was someone hearing or seeing something. “They should be gone by nightfall.” That would also give him time to prepare mentally for this. It had been a long time since he had done anything at all and he wanted to do some research, to prepare himself as best he could.

 

“Alright, I’ll sleep till then to get strong enough.” He ran his hands possessively down Vlad’s back and leaned down to give him an almost chaste kiss that still sent sparks down his spine before pulling away to promise,  “I’ll make this so good for you, I’m going to leave you a wrecked mess.”

 

Vlad swallowed and mumbled something before pulling out of the embrace, Daniel easily letting him go and curling into bed, stretching luxuriously before shutting his eyes to rest.

 

The mansion cleared out quickly, the entire staff delighted to get a week off, Vlad had no idea how long this madness would last and he didn’t want them coming back too soon. Then he bent himself to researching. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t pleasured himself before in various ways, but researching before confronting something new was familiar and calming.

 

It stopped him from just running.

 

The longer he spent away from Daniel the more he convinced himself that this was a bad idea. Was he really fool enough to believe that Daniel would love him after this was over? He looked up to see the setting sun slowly going down over the trees and knew this was his final chance. If he got a head start now he could probably escape him. There were places all over he world where he knew he could hide.

 

He took his wallet from the desk and headed for the door. It would be best this way. For him anyway. He knew Daniel would suffer, that Daniel might even die from this. But he had never been the one to make the hero’s sacrifice. He wasn’t going to end up used and alone, not if he had anything to say about it. He pushed Daniel’s soft smile out of his mind, trying to focus on the green eyes look of madness that had come before it. That had tripped every self-preservation instinct to run.

 

He was opening the door as strong arms wrapped around him and Daniel nuzzled his face into his neck, a sweet gesture that was in direct contrast with his tone as he asked, “And where do you think you’re going?” and the erection pressing hard against his back.

 

Vlad couldn’t help the way he startled before he managed, “Ah, I was just getting a breath of fresh air before locking the door.” It was a flimsy lie and he knew it but it was all he had. Escape was now impossible and he tried to relax.

 

Instead of picking at his lie though Daniel instead asked, “Do you remember when I set your own creations on you back at your hunting lodge?”

 

“That would be a hard thing to forget.” It had been one of the most humiliating moments in his life, being run down by his own creatures as he tried to figure out how to get the belt off.

 

“Mmm, I dreamed of that too sometimes. Of you running so desperately. But in my dreams it was always me chasing you.” Vlad opened his mouth, wanting to say something smart to that but he couldn’t find his words as Daniel opened the door the rest of the way and purred, right in his ear, “Run.” Before letting him go. “I want to chase you down. I want to feel your heart beating fast as I tackle you.” Vlad turned to face him and saw the wild glow in his eyes, the neon green of his eyes more unsettling in his otherwise human face. “I want to feel your breath panting out of you before I even start on you.”

 

His heart racing, he ran a hand down Daniel’s chest, trying to soothe him. The younger man didn’t respond to the touch, just watching him. “Daniel, calm down we can go back to the bedroom and start slowly there alright?” He leaned up slightly to kiss him again, to appease him.

 

Daniel growled and shoved him away, out towards the door. “No, you wanted to run so now you’ll run from me.”

 

Seeing that he really had no choice Vlad took off running, heading for the wild part of his grounds, with trees and cover that would hide him better, create obstacles that Daniel would have to work around. As he got to the edge of the trees he dared to glance back and saw in the dim light of evening Daniel closing the door and heading for him.

 

He didn’t look back again, putting all of his energy into running. It didn’t take long before Vlad could hear Daniel behind him, charging towards him through the brush. Vlad knew the grounds well from all the time he had spent walking them and ridding them but in the dark they seemed almost foreign. He could feel Daniel behind him, closing in on him and he took a deep breath and tried to go faster, to throw him off his trail and gain a few extra feet between them. Every instinct was screaming that he had something dangerous and powerful behind him, closing in and ready to bite. So when Danny’s hand wrapped around his wrist he reacted, striking out with one of his fists even as he was driven to the ground by the force of Danny’s lunge. As he hit the ground he thrashed, kicking out at him in an attempt to get free.

 

But Daniel was bigger and stronger and soon he was pinned beneath his weight, pressed against the ground as his heart pounded hard. Daniel was heavy on top of him and he could feel the strength under his skin and for a moment he felt the urge to phase into his skin, to occupy the same space as him and hide in his larger frame, safe and cherished. That foolish thought left almost as soon as it came and he growled, “Get off.”

 

“But you’re good feeling and I caught you, you’re mine.” Even as he felt the simmering annoyance at not being let up he was relieved to hear that his tone was playful instead of the darker tone he had commanded him to run in.

 

Daniel being in a good mood was important so he didn’t snap at him and instead just said, “Mm yes well I want to move this to bed before we go any further.” Which was true, he was not going to be fucked on the forest floor like a animal even if Daniel was in heat like one.

 

“Alright.” Daniel eased his weight off him, though just as Vlad started to rise he pinned him fully again to kiss his neck and give it a little nip that made him make a small sound that was definitely not a squeak. But then he rose for real and they headed back towards the house.

 

            The earlier aggressiveness was gone and Daniel was practically herding him back towards the house like a puppy, first on one side of him, then the other, a little touch at his waist and then a peck on his cheek before he was circling to the other side of him. His eyes were always darting around, as if waiting for some surprise attack and for a moment Vlad wished he could assure him that there would be none, but that wasn’t the world that they lived in. A ghost if it had heard that Daniel was sick could have followed him here. Though most wouldn’t dare. Daniel might be able to beat him but he was one of the rare few and Vlad didn’t take kindly to being challenged, especially in his own home.

 

            All to soon for Vlad they were in his bedroom and Daniel’s hands were on his tie and suit, undoing all the layers that Vlad kept himself wrapped in. He pushed Daniel’s hands away, it wasn’t unpleasant to feel how eager his fingers were, how excited he was to see him. But it was overwhelming and he couldn’t let himself get off balance this fast. There was still the whole night of new things to get through after all.

 

Daniel let him go, focusing on undressing himself and Vlad couldn’t help but look at the way strong muscles rolled in his back as he pulled his shirt over his head. He only looked away when Daniel pulled down his pants and underwear in one move. Vlad was much less elegant, almost tripping over his own pant leg. But finally he was naked and Daniel herded him gently back onto the bed and when he was settled climbed on top of him.

 

He was glad they were doing this in his own bed; the feel of the sheets on his back was comforting as he tried to ignore Daniel’s eyes looking him over. Usually Vlad was fairly confident in how he looked but it was hard to feel that way when comparing himself to an extremely active man in his prime. The only thing stopping himself from covering himself up was the obvious worship in those bright blue eyes and the almost reverent way that his hands came down to touch him, skating his fingertips along the planes of his stomach and sides. Vlad bit his lip and feigned impatience. “Come along Daniel, I know we have all night but I would like to begin.” Waiting for something to happen was always the worst part.

           

Daniel smirked and kissed him. “Your begging could use some work.”

 

He couldn’t help the way he sneered at that and icily told him, “Vlad Masters does not beg.” He might be naked and spreading his legs but he had his pride and he wasn’t about to beg for anything.

 

At the use of 3rd person Daniel had the audacity to laugh and tease him, “That sounded like a challenge Vlad Masters and Daniel Fenton loves a challenge.”

 

Vlad would have made a smart response, he really would have, but Daniel took that moment to wrap his fist around his cock and start slowly stroking him to hardness. The feel of a hand that wasn’t his own had Vlad biting his lip and clenching his fists in the sheets as he hardened. He heard a soft laugh from Daniel and glared at him but Daniel continued to smile as he looked down on him as he lowered his head to nibble at his hip, his hand still stroking across Vlad like he was trying to memorize him.

 

It had been decades since anyone had touched him and Vlad found himself biting his hand to stop himself from doing anything embarrassing like moan at just these little touches. His toes were curling and it just felt so good to have someone else stroking him, paying attention to his pleasure. In recent years masturbating had felt like an exercise in self-hate. Sure it felt good when he closed his eyes and imagined it wasn’t him controlling the tempo of the vibrator inside him or his own hands touching himself but whenever he opened his eyes it only made it even more obvious that he was truly alone.

 

Now that it really was someone else touching him he couldn’t close his eyes. Even as the sensation started to overwhelm him he was afraid to close his eyes against it. He watched the top of Daniel’s head and flushed when Daniel looked up to see him watching. He could feel Daniel’s smile against his flushed skin. A small whine slipped out as Daniel took away his hand and mouth only to turn into a moan as Daniel’s tongue licked a broad strip up his cock. He felt himself teetering with on the edge and opened his mouth to warn Daniel.

 

His name ended up a shout though as he came, Daniel having licked him again. His eyes did close as his hips jerked helplessly. When he opened them again he saw Daniel’s face covered in his cum, those blue eyes wide and blinking in surprise. Vlad wondered if he was turning as red as he feared. He had come so fast that even a young guy was surprised. But Daniel just laughed gently and crawled his way up until his face was level with Vlad’s. “Well looks like that answers the question of whether you’re really into me or not.”

 

He reached for the bedside table and grabbed a tissue to clean off his face, seemingly unbothered and Vlad felt himself slowly relaxing. It was still mortifying but at least he wasn’t going to be mocked for it. He managed, “I apologize for not warning you.”

 

The easy humor on Daniel’s face faded a little as he rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. “Hey no need to be so formal.” He balled the tissue up and tossed it into the trashcan. “You don’t mind me prepping you still right? I kind of really, really want to fuck you now.”

 

Vlad was still flushing too much to tell him he was pointing out the obvious and just nodded. “Go ahead.”

 

            The smile he got was well worth agreeing and Daniel moved so that he was comfortably beside Vlad as he started working in one lube covered finger. Coming had left Vlad relaxed and the lack of mocking had banished some of his fears. It seemed that at least while Daniel was in his heat that he would be the perfect lover and Vlad took advantage of that, twisting his face and body into Daniel’s pressing against him for support and comfort as he was stretched.

 

It was so very weak but he didn’t care, it was his one chance to pretend with someone and he was going to take it. If Daniel ever tried to throw it back in his face he could remind him that he had promised him forever, that he had lied. The boy had too much of a hero complex to not be hurt if he shoved that in his face. It might hurt when it all proved to be just a lie but he was braced for it, prepared for it. So he took full advantage of the opportunity he had now.

 

He kissed gently at the corner of Daniel’s mouth, enjoying the way Daniel moved to kiss him fully and deepened the kiss. He groaned as Daniel’s fingers found his prostate and stoked against it, head falling back and Daniel’s mouth latched onto it, sucking and biting high enough hat none of his dress shirts would cover it.

 

By the time Daniel thought he was ready his own erection was returning, albeit much slower this time. Daniel rolled him over and Vlad looked over his shoulder as his hips were raised, one eyebrow rising in question. Daniel told him, “It’ll be easier on you this way for the first time.” But he could also see a glint of the green in those eyes and guessed that it also had something to do with something much more instinctive.

 

He spread his legs to support himself better, bracing his hands as well. He knew that he needed to stay relaxed but it was hard to actually do so. He was about to be fucked for the first time by someone who wasn’t in their right mind. It wasn’t the stupidest thing he had ever done.

 

Daniel’s hands grasped his hips, fingers spread out and holding him steady as he thrust in, ever so slowly and Vlad bit his lip harder at the feeling of being full. It wasn’t unpleasant but at the moment it was hardly desirable either. At least to him. Daniel was moaning, low and animal and he only had the warning of his hands tightening before he was being fucked. He could feel Daniel trying to restrain himself but he wasn’t managing it very well. Vlad couldn’t stop himself from crying out but his noise was lost in Daniel’s as he took him.

 

Whatever restraint he had been holding onto while not inside him was gone now and he used Vlad’s body before coming with a shudder just as Vlad was starting to see what could be really good about this. He expected him to pull out and flop onto the sheets but after a few moments he realized that Daniel wasn’t softening and his hips were already starting to jerk in the beginnings of another round.

 

Daniel seemed to come back to himself a bit and took a bit more care this time, no longer just rutting into him like a beast but taking his time to make sure Vlad enjoyed himself as well. He changed the angle of his hips to just right and had Vlad seeing sparks behind his eyelids.

 

Vlad had just enough mind left to feel jealous of all the people who must have come before him to allow Daniel to be this good. It was stupid and childish but it left him angry to think that any of them had been better than him. But he at least could remind himself that none of them had been chosen to slake this heat of Daniel’s, that only he was good enough for that. His back arched at that thought, luxuriating in it as Daniel found another release in him and kept going, making desperate little whining sounds as if scared of what his body was capable of at the moment.

 

The feeling of being fucked was good at this point and Vlad let himself enjoy it without reaching down to wrap his own hand around his cock. With Daniel’s energy level at the moment he didn’t wan to end up completely satisfied and the pleasure turning into something he had to endure. No it was much better to let this be drawn out, to feel it build slowly.

 

He was so wrapped up in the growing haze of pleasure that he almost didn’t notice Daniel coming again until the young man almost collapsed on his back. He was panting, harsh and desperate as his hips kept rocking, but sluggishly this time and Vlad thought that maybe this would be the end of it so he wrapped his hand around his cock and started stoking himself in time with Daniel’s thrusts, moaning as he let himself come. His body tightened as he jerking into his fist and he felt Daniel following.

 

He waited for a moment to see if Daniel would start thrusting again but he didn’t. Instead he rolled them both onto their sides and Vlad twisted himself around to face Daniel, shivering slightly as his softened cock slipped out of him along with some of his release. Daniel didn’t say anything but in the way he was holding him close, stroking along his sides even now like he was something to be treasured above anything else made him really hope that Daniel was maybe telling the truth. That this was something and he hadn’t just been saying whatever Vlad wanted to hear to get him to agree.

 

He turned his head to kiss him again, enjoying the way Daniel was so out of breath, how he clung during the kisses now as if Vlad was the only thing that was stopping him from flying off or shaking apart. Vlad wrapped an arm around him to rub gently at his back and felt him shiver and cuddle closer, weak and needy. It made Vlad smile as he kissed Daniel on the forehead and murmured, “Do you feel better?”

 

With a nod he mumbled, “A little, I just, I didn’t realize it would be so intense once I actually got started. I didn’t hurt you right?” He raised his head to actually look at him, the clinging fingers moving lower as if to prod and check before Vlad swatted them away.

 

“No, quite the opposite.” Daniel whined, low in his throat. “Shh it’s okay my little badger, I’ve got you, just relax.” It was sweet how concerned he was, how open and vulnerable before him, it was a good look for him.

 

“No, I’m getting hard again.” As if to prove it he moved his hips against Vlad’s and he was indeed hardening again. Vlad wished for a second that he had thought to bring some sort of recording device or journal to record this ghost heat and study it.

 

But the scientific curiosity was quickly replaced with a growing sense of horror at what exactly he had gotten himself into. “Seriously?” He wasn’t proud of how his voice squeaked but he thought it was fair considering the situation.

 

This time Daniel was the one to flush. “I can’t help it!” nor could he help the way he was rubbing against his hip apparently.

 

Vlad rubbed his back again. “I know, it’s perfectly alright. Just do what you need to do.” Daniel had cared for him before and he could return the kindness offered. He rolled onto his back, spreading his legs for him and bracing himself as Daniel covered him again. Instead of fucking into him like before Daniel began rubbing himself against his stomach instead, quickly turning it slippery. Vlad relaxed, glad that Daniel seemed to understand how to stop him from becoming raw.

 

On his hands and knees he hadn’t been able to appreciate Daniel’s facial expressions but now he watched them cross his face, the almost drugged look of pleasure turning into desperate urgency and then blissful release before Daniel started up again, always whining like he couldn’t believe his body wasn’t done.

 

At some point after coming for the first time Daniel started rubbing the parts of his stomach that he wasn’t rutting against. It took a few moments but he suddenly understood what he was doing, he was rubbing his previous release into Vlad’s skin, trying to more fully claim him.

 

The thought made Vlad moan as Daniel collapsed on top of his again, hips still for the moment and Vlad let his weight pin him, shield him. Daniel was sluggish to respond but Vlad kissed him hard, wanting to leave his own mark on Daniel, to leave his lips red and abused. He wanted so many things and after this heat was over he promised himself that he would have them, that he would spend hours slowly marking Daniel’s body with bites and hickies, that he would be all his.

 

Daniel responded well to the kisses, spurred on by them and for a while things were perfect. But then Daniel reached down to wrap his fingers around Vlad again and found him not even half hard and his eyes narrowed as he hissed, “You’re not hard.”

 

Vlad flushed, embarrassed despite himself. It felt like Daniel was pointing out a flaw he had. But he hid t behind a sneer. “Astute as always Daniel.”

 

A noise of something ugly escaped past Daniel’s lips as he wrapped his hand more fully around Vlad’s cock and stroked. “Why, do you not want me, want this?”

 

Vlad winced at being handled so roughly after coming twice already and ran a hand down Daniel’s arm to soothe him. “Shh it’s fine, my body is just tired out.” He wasn’t in heat after all and after watching Daniel’s stamina this night he was glad that he had never went through it alone.

 

“No it should be back, it needs to be, I need you to want me.” His tone was growing desperate as was his hand and a pained whine forced its way past his lips at how strong Daniel’s grip was getting. It was having the opposite effect on him than what Daniel wanted and his cock was going completely soft.

 

Trying to drag his attention away from that Vlad tangled his fingers in Daniel’s hair and tugged his face closer to his. “I do, calm down and kiss me.”

 

“Don’t try and distract me.” The look in his eyes was unhinged and glinting with green. But Vlad didn’t know what to do to calm him down. It wasn’t as if he could force himself to be hard on command or that he had anything on hand that could help with the process.

 

Instead he tried for sarcasm, he wasn’t about to become cowed just because Daniel had proven that when he had that gleam in his eye that he could be a bit more dangerous. “Why, should I let you agonize over the fact that my recovery time is longer than you’d like instead?” It was a bit humiliating to him to be reminded that he was so much older than Daniel and needed more recovery time than a young man needed.

 

He barely seemed to hear him as he muttered, “I think you can do it, I think I’m just not trying hard enough to make you enjoy it, that I’m failing as your mate.” There was a lost note in his voice, almost hurt and it made Vlad drag him down for another kiss.

 

When they parted again he murmured, “You’re not failing, you feel amazing,” Admitting it made him flush before he remembered something else that Daniel had said before and he stroked along Daniel’s face as he asked, “How could you fail when you’re the only one for me?”

 

That appeared to backfire as Daniel frowned and nodded in determination before promising, “Don’t worry Vlad, I’ll fix this.” Was he even listening to him? It seemed that even though Daniel had changed a lot from when he was 14 that he still refused to listen to those older and wiser than him often.

 

He gave up and relaxed against the sheets. “Fine you’re free to try.” Let him wear himself out stroking along his length and tormenting Vlad’s body. It might even work ever so slowly.

 

But instead of doing anything like that Daniel instead put his hand ever so gently on his chest, frowning in concentration and just as Vlad was about to ask what he thought he was doing Daniel’s hand phased through his chest. He felt Daniel’s hand slide through his skin until it reached his core.

 

It was like something small exploded in him and he groaned at the sudden shocks of pleasure running through him. Nothing had ever touched his core before, he had always assumed that it would hurt but this felt indescribably good. He thrashed slightly and was held still by Daniel’s other hand as his hand in his chest continued to stroke. As good as it felt it hurt, his body aching even as it hardened under the touch.

 

Daniel thrust into him and he moaned at the feeling of being filled again. His pace was slower as he continued to pay attention to Vlad’s core and he could feel every inch of him as Daniel took him apart ever so gently. He could feel some of his power escaping out of his mouth, his ghost half reacting to the pleasurable invasion in ways it had never reacted to anything else before.

 

It was like he was being split open and the fire of his core was reacting to the fresh rush of oxygen flooding through it. He though he whimpered as his capable fingers slid along it, drawing shapes that felt right. He found himself reaching up to try and do the same to Daniel but his hand was caught in a firm grasp before he could. “Please don’t, fuck maybe some other time but fuck I really don’t need to be even more worked up right now.”

 

He let his hand fall back with a promise of, “Later then.” The words were so sweet on his tongue, a promise that there would be a later, that he wouldn’t be a alone anymore. The thought made him wrap his arms around Daniel to hold him close as he bit his lip against the moans that wanted to escape at every thrust. Daniel was lasting longer now and Vlad hoped that that was a good sign. He reached down to his neglected cock and stroked himself in time with Daniel’s thrust and Daniel watched greedily, eyes barely leaving his cock, only moving up to glance at his face once and a while as if to check that he was still doing okay. As Daniel got closer his thrusts speed up and his handling of his core became rougher and it was this rough friction of his palm against it that had Vlad coming, shouting Daniel’s name. He felt Daniel following him and stilling as they laid their panting.

 

As he felt Daniel’s hand shift on his core he whined in protest and told him, “That was amazing but if you do that again right now I’m going to black out.” Just having him touching it right now was too much, it was hyper sensitive and it was a relief when Daniel pulled his hand out of his chest.

 

The teasing in Daniel’s tone was clear enough when he said, “My delicate little mate, it’s okay we’re done for right now.” that Vlad didn’t punch him in the face. He nuzzled him and kissed along his throat. “I love you my mate, my stars.”

 

All of his life he had dreamed of hearing someone say that to him but he asked, “Will you do me a favor?”

 

“Anything.” If it hadn’t been a moment like this Vlad would have told him that he should be more careful promising that. But right now he couldn’t, not with Daniel looking at him like he really was the stars in the sky.

 

It was hard to get the words out but he knew they were for the best. “Don’t tell me that again until you’re fully out of your heat.” At the confusion on Daniel’s face he clarified, “I need to know without a doubt that it’s fully you when you say that.” That it wasn’t the instincts that made his eyes glow.

 

“Alright, I promise, next time I tell you the truth it will be when I’m holding you with no heat in sight.” He kissed him again ever so sweetly and slowly that Vlad wanted to accuse him of cheating because people didn’t kiss people they didn’t love like that.

 

But all he said was, “Thank you.” Before he kissed back in the same manner. When Daniel laid himself on top of him again Vlad feared that maybe Daniel had underestimated his stamina a few moments before and would actually need another round before the promised rest. But all Daniel did was lay beside him. Vlad sighed in relief as Daniel cuddled him into his arms, exhausted and looking forward to the chance to rest. But he had to admit that it had been good, very good so far. Just a bit of an over indulgence.

 

Warm large hands rubbed slowly at his back and he relaxed as Daniel mumbled sleepily at him, telling him how good he had been, how good he felt, how beautiful he was. Vlad might have been more embarrassed by that last one if it hadn’t been said in such a revenant way. It didn’t take long for either of them to drift off to sleep, curled around one another.

 

Vlad woke up to being gently nudged in the side. He groggily opened his eyes, groaning slightly as he shifted and was reminded that he had taxed his body much more than it was used to. He heard a gentle laugh and looked up to see Daniel with a plate of pancakes in each hand and orange juice balanced on them. He wriggled until he was sitting up against the headboard of the bed, not caring about how silly he probably looked with bedhead and naked. Last night had taken away much of his ability to be ashamed and he accepted the breakfast gladly. Daniel sat sown beside him and Vlad glanced at him as he took a bite of his pancakes, starving. He looked good, his eyes no longer glazed with fever and Vlad relaxed as he said, “I’m glad your heat is over.” And he was still in bed with him, that meant something, it was over and Daniel wasn’t regretting him yet.

 

Daniel flushed and looked down, mumbling, “Um it’s not over yet. I just need to provide for you too.” Vlad’s eyes flicked down to see that Daniel was still indeed hard under the boxers he must have tugged on and gulped, feeling the start of panic, there was no way he could survive a repeat of last evening. It had rung him dry and Daniel still needed more?

 

Instead of saying something at the moment he just shoved more pancake into his mouth. He’d leave the arguing to after breakfast was done. As they ate he asked about Daniel’s adventures at college and listened to Daniel’s stories. They were accompanied by wild gestures and sometimes the use of ghost powers to illustrate something.

 

By the end of breakfast he was tucked under one of Daniel’s arms and comfortable against his side. As Daniel put aside their plates Vlad found himself still watching him fondly instead of worrying. It was only when Daniel started to kiss and him and move to pull him just so that he started to tense up. Daniel noticed and pulled away slightly. “What’s the matter, are you still hungry?”

 

“No.” Butter biscuits why was it so hard to just admit that he just didn’t think he could manage to get it up again? Even if Daniel did that trick with his core again. “I just simply was wondering if maybe we could do this the way we did the first time?” Then he wouldn’t have to deal with Daniel’s disappointment and desperate attempts to work him hard again. 

 

It was clear that Daniel didn’t completely believe him but he just nodded and said, “Sure I guess.” Before allowing Vlad to turn over, on his knees and one hand grabbing the headboard to steady himself. Daniel spread over his back all warm muscle and reassuring hands. Then he phased through his back, and Vlad could feel their forms joining with a new intimacy. He could almost feel Daniel’s heart beating as if it was his own.

 

Then their cores met, rubbing against each other for a moment before the resistance gave way. Vlad screamed, wild and broken as he felt the heat consume him, as Daniel’s core shared with him what Daniel was going through. He felt himself harden almost from a distance and he let out a moan, an animal beg for his mate. Daniel gave him what he needed, filling him, claiming him and in the haze of the heat, now shared between the two of them there was no apprehension left about how long this could possibly go on for. This could go on forever, the heat consuming them until there was nothing left and that was how it was supposed to be. Vlad whined for Daniel and was reassured by a bite at his neck, claiming him. Vlad lost himself to the new heat and dragged Daniel along with him.

 

 

Daniel stroked through Vlad’s hair lazily, watching the way he curled in towards him with a lazy smile on his face as he dialed his home number. He could hear the mix of anticipation and dread in his Mom’s voice as she answered, “Hello, Vlad? Is Danny getting better?”

 

He was struck by a new wave of guilt at the knowledge that he had caused this much worry from her. It had just been so hard to care about anything else but getting Vlad before. “Hi Mom, yeah I’m feeling loads better.” The overwhelming heat and drive was mostly gone, leaving only the simpering desire to bond with his mate, to explore his body at a slower pace.

 

“Danny! You sound so healthy.” He was glad to hear the relief in her voice. Against him he could feel Vlad stirring and looked down to see him lazily watching him with his pale blue eyes.

 

He smiled at him as he told his mom, “Yeah, I’ve kicked most of the fever in the teeth, staying with Vlad really helped a lot.” He saw the blush go up his cheeks at that and from how he buried his face into his side he knew Vlad had caught the fact that he said the ‘fever’ wasn’t quite done yet.

 

“That’s great, do you think that you’ll be ready to come home soon?”

 

“Probably.” He felt Vlad’s little wince and stroked along his back as he continued, “I need to get back to school this semester if I want to be able to do all my makeup work and get good marks. But me and Vlad were talking and there are a couple cool sounding internships around here that I might try to get for the summer.” That was a lie but he was sure that Vlad would be able to find a couple. More importantly he felt Vlad relax at the thought of having the whole summer with him. The thought was appealing to him too, the chance to spend the entire summer with his mate, learning him in a way that their fighting had never managed.

 

“Alright well” there was an explosion on her end of the line. And his Dad yelling. “I have to go see what that’s about Danny but I’ll talk to you soon alright?”

 

“Alright Mom.”

 

They said their goodbyes and when the phone was hung up Vlad blinked lazily up at him. “You really want to stay the summer?”

 

“Of course, I meant what I said when I told you I had no plans to leave you. I mean I have to for school but not permanently.” He leaned down so he could kiss Vlad, taking his time to enjoy the feel of their lips pressed together. One of his hands coming up to cup the side of Vlad’s face to support him, reassure him that he was accepted no matter how good he was at the actual mechanics of kissing.

 

When they pulled away Vlad murmured, “Alright.” He licked his lips and for one moment Danny was nervous that he was about to start a conversation about feelings and long term commitments that he just wasn’t ready to have yet. He had been sleeping a lot but the length of his ‘fever’ had left him worn out. But all Vlad, his wonderful, beautiful Vlad did was smirk and say, “So you were saying that your fever was _almost_ done.”

 

Danny grinned and moved on top of Vlad, teasing his neck with his teeth. “Mmhm, should we get to work on fully curing me?”

 

Vlad nodded eagerly and Danny’s laughter bounced around the sunlit bedroom as he went in for a kiss. 


End file.
